everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cerisefan03/What does Melinda Templeton think of...
So i realize i haven't done much with my water baby, so I am here to fix that! Just a simple, what does x think of...blog with Melinda Templeton as the star! You can ask her opinion on anyone or anything. Maria Verdosa "Um...well, you know how I appreciate people who act as caregivers, I myself am one as well, but I don't know. It seems like every time I get a phone call from Petra and Arthur, and I'm upset, she's watching me, wanting to get closer. Which is unnecessary, I don't need care! However, she seems like a cutie pie, it's sweet how she'll call everyone her children, but you know it makes me wonder, does she need care? I'll be willing to offer it up if she does." Lelio Colombo "The boy needs...something. Sometimes he seems like he's friendly and perky, and not in need of anything, but he needs something. I don't know what it is, I don't think he needs a caregiver. But regardless, I would love to be his friend if he'd let me, (and not just because I'd get goodies Petra would faint at if she saw me eating, if I was friends with him) Besides, I like nerds, they're amusing to me," Selahattin Kismet "Oh jeez, I really can't pronounce this guy's name. To be expected I guess, he's Turkish, and I'm, well, not. I heard he had Tourette's syndrome, which makes me feel a little sorry for him, but I don't want to pity him. I don't think he wants pity. He seems like the kind of guy that will always find to smile about. I need that sometimes. I'd love to get to know him better if he'd let me." Amorette Cupid "I like her style. I admire people who aren't afraid to dress the way they want and not the way everyone else does. I mean look at me! And I think she's someone who won't a: make stereotypes based off what I wear and the fact that I have blue hair or b: be intimidated by me. Just look who she hangs with! Aside from that, she seems like a really nice girl, and the fact that she's a Cupid adds a certain, intriguing element to her. (I like her wings.)" Jaiden Wocky "Personally, I've never seen this guy excluding in the hallways. But Charles has and can I just say that it's kind of off putting that Jaiden glares at anyone that comes near Amorette? (how does their relationship work again). I've only heard rumors, and you know how I feel about rumors about people, they are rarely true and best left alone. I don't know what I think of him, but I do know that I'm not one to judge based on outward appearance. He seems interesting, I'd love to learn more.' K.V. Cupid "Oh her! I've seen her around. She hasn't talked to me very much, but I don't think she talks to anyone very much. I kind of don't want to talk to her because she seems scary, but I also do want to talk to her because I really try not to judge people until they've spoken to me.I think she's scared of something. Don't ask me what, but I think she's not as chill and laid back as she tries to seem. Just a hunch." Agenor Verdolengo "Oh boy, can I just say right now that I am really sorry to anyone who's name I may or may not butcher completely in this thing? . I think I've tried talking to him once or twice, but I also don't think that that went very well. Then again, I see him talking a lot with his friends, seeming very comfortable, so one of three options. He didn't talk to me because I wear leather and have blue hair, (I'd say unlikely, he seems to be very nice and not that type) he didn't talk to me because he was shy (maybe, but I don't really get that vibe from him.) Or because I'm a girl. (probably most likely, i didn't see him talking to any girls.) Preciosa Papillon "Yeah! I don't think I butchered that name! And oh boy. I mean, a lot of princesses are stuck up snobs from my experience, and she isn't, so that's good. And I won't lie, I would love to not be offended, to not take things as seriously as I do, (I think lifes thrown us into different situations.) Charles said she tried to woo him once, and she seemed surprised when it didn't work on him. But hey, she's incredibly pretty, if I looked like that, I think I'd take advantage of it and try to use it to get silly boys to do what I wanted." Category:Blog posts